romance_clubfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sails in the fog Season 5 walkthroughs/@comment-44412845-20191114213041
I am playing a highly diplomatic, white magic Adelaide. My LI is Sebastion. I choose to be the captain of the Walrus and the Galleon. '' '''Sails in the Fog Season 5' Chapter 1: Skull Coast I think the one who should stay behind is… * William * Chris * Jackie Note: I saw on another playthrough Sebastian was on option, but he wasn’t on mine. It may be because he is my LI. Or it was caused by a diamond choice I didn’t pick. Spider gets on Bobby * Don’t turn around. +1 Diplomacy * You’ve got a spider on your back! +1 Strength 1 Black Magic +1 White Magic I’m not sure why you get them, but it occurs while walking through the forest. You get black magic after Sebastian (or possibly someone else if you choose for Sebastian to stay behind) comments on the mosquitoes. You get white magic after finding some Mangos.' If you forgave the spirits when you restored your magic you get a +1 Diplomacy You find a snake (Timed Choice) * Freeze * Jump Back (+Pirate Rep) * Freeze * Jump Back You still get bit because you sneeze, but it determines whether you get pirate reputation points. My LI (Sebastian) sucks the poison from her thigh and it arouses her. If you don’t have an LI or they are not present, Seamus will do it. She does not get aroused if he does it. This is… * Unbearable +1 Black Magic * Just the Start +1 White Magic You make * Flamboyant Tropical Beads (11) * Fairy-tale Flower Necklace (18) * Flower Beads '''''You go off for a wash and your LI catches up for you (again I am not sure what happens in any other scenario but Sebastian’s so I am not sure if this will happen to everyone or it might be Sebastion for everyone) Sebastian… * Thank you for caring. (+1 Diplomacy) * For once in your life, try to relax. (+1 Strength) Your magic begins to lose control * Surrender some magic * Bring all of the magic under control (65 White Magic) (Adelaide learn to harness her powers. This will be important in the upcoming battle). After playing with your LI I’ll… * Seduce him () ''' * '''Relax on the shore Playing as Bobby... What should I do? * Stay put (+1 Diplomacy) * Struggle free (+1 Strength) …''' * 'Make noise and draw attention. (+1 Black Magic) ' * '''Lurk silently (+ White Magic) I’ll gather… * Herbs (18) * Spices (18) * Herbs and Spices (33) * Nothing This will affect if Bobby can easily get weapons to the crew (Spices) and whether he can treat Adelaide’s poison effects (Herbs) What is she wearing? * Celestial Incarnation Clothes () (+1 Diplomacy +1 Strength) * Priestess Clothes Choose Makeup? * Celestial Incarnation Face (18) (I assume it is +1 for White and Black Magic) * Ritual Markings PATH OF DIPLOMACY The tribe will chant and kneel at Adelaide’s feet. Chapter 2: The Ceremony Playing as Adelaide… PATH OF DIPLOMACY The Shaman will greet you with respect and the southern one will translate to find out they think you are their goddess, Enku, who was meant to marry their supreme god, Agog-Agog. But Enku vanished. The tribe is trying to reinitiate the wedding between the two. What should I do? * Stop the ceremony (+1 Black Magic) * Play Along (+1 White Magic) Playing at Bobby… (Keeps watch) Wait (Turns away) attack (+Pirate Rep) DIAMOND CHOICE ''if you have spices you can get through undetected, if not you push the guard and run-up to the crew. Which will cause Bobby to get a spear through the leg which could result in him losing a leg if you don’t try and save it using magic-using 9 diamonds'' '''Playing as Adelaide… What should I do? ''' * '''Escape quietly (+1 Diplomacy) * Distract the tribe (+1 Strength) Use trees as cover (It doesn’t matter what they shoot, just run in the direction the tree is in on your screen). This will be a time choice that occurs 4 times. If you get through unscathed you get +1 Pirate Rep. Fumble Dodge Left Dodge Right T'he main thing is…' * We’re together and alive. (+1 Diplomacy) * We can fight back. (+1 Strength) DIAMOND CHOICE ''If Bobby got herbs he heals Adelaide the poison in her system. To be honest it probably won’t affect the story besides getting points, because I didn’t get them and it didn’t affect the challenges I had.'' Don’t step on the black tiles, so only select white. They change spots in each timed choice. If you only select white tiles you get +1 Pirate Rep. This choice occurs 4 times. * '''Black Tile * White Tile * Black Tile * Stumble …''' * '''I finally reached my goal. (+1 White Magic) * It can’t be that easy. (+1 Black Magic) You meet Agog-Agog You do realize that… * This is a big misunderstanding. (+1 Diplomacy) * Things could take a very nasty turn for you. (+1 Strength) Pay attention to who attacks you. You have to attack the King 3 times to end the sequence. * Falter * The yellow one ' * '''The purple one ' * '''The King So? * Choking already? (+1 Strength) * How about a deal? (+1 Diplomacy) !!! * Taking him down while he’s weak. * Keep him from eating his minions. (+1 Diplomacy) * Overwhelm him with magic. (+1 White Magic) * Take his magic. What to take? * Ether Shard Dress () ''' * '''Ether Flow Dress (26) * Magic Shard Dress What to take? * Ether Shard () ''' * '''Flame Shard (23) * Magic Shard I did not receive any extra points for the outfit. Agog - Approach (You get an option to tame the one you choose to approach) * Red * Blue * Green * Yellow * Purple What should I do with it * Tame it (26) * Finish it off (+1 Strength) * Chase it away (+1 Diplomacy) You run into the Walrus crew in the forest. Chapter 3: The Long Haul If Silver makes a deal with the spirits or Slippery Nick they show up, if not Silver will be by himself and say he has no qualms against you and felt there was no need to make a deal. …'' * '''I’m willing to share the map on one condition… (+1 Diplomacy) * But I’m not giving you the map. (+1 Strength) * Tease them with the map (+1 Pirate Rep) '''''Pay attention who is thrown the map, it begins with Silver and he will throw it to someone else. If you select the right person every time you get +1 Pirate Rep. The choice will happen 3 times * Silver * Black Dog * Billy * Dirty Lou Walrus attacks your ship -1 Ship The game will then name all the events that lead up to this moment. All of the things you have done will influence how much Pirate Rep you need for each choice. I have played through the game multiple times changing my options and each time it had different rep points on the second and third ones. Mine: You’ve got the map, Silver didn’t make a deal against you, Adelaide used to be the captain of the Walrus, the Captain’s Council is on your side. I’m… * Not letting you take the map. * Giving you the map, and that’s it (18 Pirate Rep) (The Walrus won't bother you anymore) * Willing to take you under my command. (36 Pirate Rep) +1 Ship after leaving the island Bobby is injured from the spear. Bobby… * Stop whining! (+1 Strength) * Calm down. (+1 Diplomacy) … ''' * '''I can try to heal you with my magic! (9) (Adelaide leaves with a clear conscious and Bobby keeps his leg) * Alas… (Bobby loses his leg) What to wear? * Elegant Strips of Cloth (30) * Simple Clothes ''' '''How to cover your head? * Exotic Hat (20) * Sun Cover …''' * '''Calm Down (+1 White Magic) * Express Anger (+1 Black Magic) In my playthrough, people die no matter what because you are stranded for a long time. It’s possible that because I didn’t recruit the Walrus that nothing worked. But there are correct choices. Running out of water. I suggest we… * Gather dew. (+1 Strength) * Distill the seawater. (Worst) (Trying to distill it but it takes longer and it is mostly salt) * Distill our urine. ' ''Running out of food. '''We’ll… * Try to fish. (Doesn’t work) * Cook our belts and shoes. (Last a little while) (Correct) (+1 strength) (You couldn’t save some of the crew) Crew members succumbed to scurvy -1 ship. …''' * '''This is unacceptable! (+1 White Magic) * I understand (+1 Black Magic) I… * Will take part in it tomorrow. (+1 Pirate rep?) * Refuse to take part in this tradition. (+1 Diplomacy) * Will interfere with you! (+1 strength) A ghost appears she is the one who is causing the wind to stop. The ghost is attached to Sebastian and the next chapter will show the backstory. Chapter 4: Another Time, Another Place Playing as young Sebastian. …'' * '''I don’t follow. (no effect) * I’m listening. (no effect) '''''Sebastian wins against slippery Nick by cheating (like Slippery Nick does), who vows revenge. I should… * Be polite. (+1 Diplomacy) * Be audacious. (+1 Strength) Slippery Nick shows his true form. Sebastian is bewitched by a young woman named Conchita who is a traveling dancing who he falls in love with. …''' * '''I’m sorry (+1 Diplomacy) * I’m not embarrassed! (+1 Strength) Sebastian dances with Conchita. Then I suggest that we… * Do it again tomorrow. (+1 Diplomacy) * Go somewhere private. (+1 Strength) Sebastian tries to prove to Conchita that he’s not like other men and vows to show her. You get 4 options but you only get to choose 3. What should I do? * Dedicate songs and poems to her. (+1 Diplomacy) * Don’t let other men near her. (+1 Strength) * Spoil her with flowers and gifts. (+1 White Magic) * Tip her generously. (+1 Black Magic) He realizes she doesn’t care about material things and decided to help the band clean up, feed them, and drive off people who try to steal from them. This wins her over. (“She’s free and she doesn’t need anything”). A few days later the band is leaving due to the decrease in money. Sebastian begs Conchita to stay. …''' * '''Alright… as you wish. (+1 Diplomacy) * I’m willing to fight for you! (+1 Strength) …''' * '''Yes. What of it? (+1 Diplomacy) * That’s none of your business (+1 Strength) I… * Hear you, loud and clear. (+1 Diplomacy) * Can figure it out myself! (+1 Strength) I’m looking forward to… * My swift return. (+1 Diplomacy) * A bountiful voyage. (+1 Strength) …''' * '''Cut her down. (+1 Strength) * Chase her away. (+1 Diplomacy) A large wave comes at your ship (Timed) * Steer the course. * Full speed ahead. (Correct) (+1 Pirate Rep) * Slow down. Slippery Nick Manipulates Conchita and makes her watch Sebastian go into a sirens arms as he can’t resist their magic, but survives because of his deal with Slippery Nick. However, seeing this causes Conchita to fill with hate and will try to kill Sebastian. But as she is trying to kill him (If you click the wrong choice) she regrets it and to stop the spell she kills herself by jumping off the cliff. If you click the right one, she regrets it and so Sebastian doesn’t find out her deal with Slippery Nick, she kills herself. Sebastian finds out Conchita killed herself and is so filled with grief he rips his heart out and offers to take Conchita’s place. '' '''So let is be taken by…' * Darkness (29) (+2 Black Magic) * The mermaid! (29) (+2 White Magic) * The sea devil! Now you know the secret of the captain’s heart. Conchita’s ghost is trapped because of the necklace she gave Sebastian which bound their hearts. Back to the present. Sebastian is ready to sacrifice himself to save the crew. Playing as Adelaide No! * Try to interfere * Chase her away (24 Diplomacy) * Calm her down. (47 Diplomacy) * Sympathize with her and win her over. (95 Diplomacy) (Conchita will help you in the final battle) Use… * Light magic (+1 White Magic) * Dark Magic (+1 Black Magic) The state of affairs is… * Unfortunate. (+1 Black Magic) * Not so bad. (+1 White Magic) What to wear? * Ghostly Dress (29) * Witch Dress (29) * Vampire Dress (101) * Necromancer Dress (101) * Dia de los Muertos Dress What to wear? * Ghostly Veil (21) * Witch Hat (21) * Opera Hat What to wear? * Skull Mask (9) * Rook Mask (9) * Vampire Mask (9) (+1 White Magic) * Half-mask …''' * '''There you are, you bastard! (+1 Black Magic) * Let’s hear what you’ve got to say… (+1 White Magic) Diego begins a massacre in the town square between the rebels either one of Adelaide’s parents trained or both. (depending on if you chose to save both in the prison)